Federal Intelligence Agency
The Federal Intelligence Agency is a secretive organisation that looks after Federal interests both within and beyond the Federation. It runs both espionage and counter-espionage operations, and provides covert support for Federal diplomats abroad, providing intelligence relating to foreign operations in addition to protection. It has also been pro-active on many occasions. It has been implicated in destabilising foreign governments, and helping those with which the Federal Government is sympathetic or when their causes are aligned. Its operations have gone as far as providing arms and training directly to rebels, assassinations, rigged elections, all done in a clandestine and deniable way.Tourist Beacon 0232 The FIA also follows up on major interstellar crimes within the Federation, where the crime crosses outside Federal space. The organization parallels the Imperial Internal Security Service in the Empire and Interpol in the Alliance, specialising in corruption and high level crime, and is considered not very accountable. The FIA Civilian Oversight Board is responsible for reviewing FIA activities.GalNet: Rackham Investigation Ruled Out List of known members *Executive Agent Viola Trask *Senior Agent Micah WhitefieldGalNet: Far God Cult under Investigation *Senior Agent Rochelle Karim *Senior Agent Tanya RamirezGalNet: Federal Citizens Assassinated by the League of Reparation *Agent Nathan SummersElite Dangerous Etain Abandoned Settlement Logs *Agent Gino Borstein Timeline 28 OCT 3305 *Scythe of Panem, the activist group responsible for the crop-destroying blight, has been defeated in the Quator system. Supported by Bruthanvan Co security teams, independent pilots were able to neutralise the group's militant ringleaders. Scythe of Panem members have also been arrested following the raid of an unregistered facility discovered beneath the planetary port Weber Settlement. FIA Agent Gino Borstein spoke on behalf of the tri-superpower taskforce investigating the blight: "Initial questioning has confirmed that Scythe of Panem originally sought revenge for the Federation's orbital bombing of Onion Head crops on Panem nearly five years ago. But a recent change in leadership led them towards more extreme methods, fuelled by anti-capitalist sentiment, with the objective of disrupting the galactic economy. The term 'Crops for Crops' recurs in many of the data entries and communications recovered from the underground facility. We believe this phrase was used as a rallying cry by members." Traders are currently transporting the agronomic treatment for the blight pathogen, with a focus on the Diso and Orerve systems. As yet there is no official word regarding its effectiveness, but the Interstellar Association for Agriculture remains optimistic. Vox Galactica published an opinion piece from journalist Adalyn Cross: "A vital question remains: has the damage already been done? While the originators of the blight have been brought to justice, can a galaxy-wide eradication of food supplies be prevented?" Pilots who assisted with the campaign in the Quator system can now pick up their rewards from the Bruthanvan Co at Quator Station.GalNet: Scythe of Panem Militants Defeated 22 OCT 3305 *An extremist group from the Kappa Fornacis system is responsible for the contaminated fertiliser that has caused widespread crop failures. Gino Borstein made this statement on behalf of the tri-superpower taskforce investigating the blight's origin: "Our investigation has confirmed that an activist group known as Scythe of Panem managed to infiltrate Rockforth Corporation manufacturing plants in the Riedquat system. Members of the group contaminated the EX7 fertiliser with a synthetic agent designed to putrefy plant matter." Recent efforts by the galactic community have almost eradicated the EX7 fertiliser. But Borstein warned that the activists have turned hostile upon discovery. "The group's manifesto discusses revenge for the Federation's 3301 campaign to wipe out the recreational drug known as Onion Head. This involved an orbital bombardment of Onion Head crops on Panem using biocides with a similar genomic structure to the blight. It's likely that the activists used these biocides as the foundation of their synthetic agent. Shortly after we located Scythe of Panem cells in the Quator system, their more militant members responded with unprovoked violence. Local citizens are now at risk of being caught in the crossfire." An effort to neutralise the activists is being led by the Bruthanvan Co faction, which has requested tactical support from the galactic community. Independent pilots who destroy Scythe of Panem ships in the Quator system will be generously rewarded by Bruthanvan Co. This campaign will run from the 22nd to the 28th of October 3305.GalNet: Militant Group Responsible for Blight 20 OCT 3305 *A tri-superpower group has identified the cause of the blight that has ruined crops on multiple worlds. Gino Borstein of the Federal Intelligence Agency delivered a report on behalf of the cross-superpower taskforce: "Working with the Rockforth Corporation, we have confirmed that the EX7 fertiliser was deliberately contaminated with a chemical compound shortly after mass production began. The contaminant has a unique synthetic composition specifically designed to introduce a highly aggressive pathogen that quickly destroys plant matter. Our investigations have uncovered several potential leads, and we expect to identify the contaminant's point of origin soon." Vox Galactica journalist Adalyn Cross commented: "Taken at face value, this seems to absolve Rockforth of causing the blight. But there may yet be culpability issues, considering the company's cavalier attitude towards regulatory checks. Commentators have pointed to the requests made by the Interstellar Association for Agriculture as evidence that the company placed profit above safety. The question is: who is behind this attempt to eradicate the food supplies of billions of people? Are we dealing with a terrorist attack on an interstellar scale? Or was this an attempt to ruin Rockforth, perhaps committed by a dangerous corporate rival?" In related news, additional cargo checks have been implemented at starports following the blight's rapid spread. Researchers have theorised that contaminated goods ferried by unsuspecting traders are to blame for introducing the blight to non-agricultural systems.GalNet: Blight Traced to Synthetic Contaminant 02 AUG 3305 *The Federal Intelligence Agency has declared that its campaign against the Red Family cartel is drawing to a close. As observed by Ethan Takahashi, crime correspondent for The Federal Times: "In terms of effective action, this has to be considered a great victory for the FIA. A series of coordinated strikes against the Red Family delivered a mortal blow, and the cartel's super-addictive narcotic was destroyed before it could be mass-produced. While kingpin Oberon Church remains at liberty, it is unlikely that he could ever rebuild his empire. Still, losing one of the most wanted criminals in the Federation must be frustrating for the agency." Internal investigations continue regarding Jan Sandoval's death in custody. No conclusive evidence has been uncovered, but many believe that Sandoval could not be reached without the assistance of FIA personnel. "It is not unreasonable to assume that individuals within the FIA have been bought by Church," said Takahashi.GalNet: Red Family Operation Concludes 26 JUL 3305 *Jan Sandoval, co-founder of the Red Family cartel, has died while in the custody of the Federal Intelligence Agency. Executive Agent Viola Trask made the following statement: "I regret to announce that Jan Sandoval has been found dead in the safe house where she was being held. An autopsy revealed traces of a highly sophisticated neurotoxin that our security measures were unable to detect. We have yet to determine how the neurotoxin was administered, or how the individual responsible accessed the safe house. Internal investigations are underway, but we suspect that the assassin has already fled the Sol system." It is believed that surviving elements of the Red Family arranged this second, successful attempt on Sandoval's life in response to her cooperation with the Federal Intelligence Agency. The FIA's operation against the cartel will continue, but the loss of its primary intelligence source has to be considered a significant setback.GalNet: Cartel Leader Killed 19 JUL 3305 *The Red Family cartel has suffered enormous losses following a series of strikes carried out by the Federal Intelligence Agency. Crime correspondent Ethan Takahashi summarised his report in The Federal Times: "In a coordinated operation spanning multiple systems, FIA troops raided hidden Red Family bases and manufacturing plants. Dozens of cartel members were killed in combat and thousands more arrested, while vast amounts of illegal substances were seized." The narcotics kingpin Oberon Church spent decades establishing his empire, but with such catastrophic losses it has been virtually dismantled. Members of Federal Congress have congratulated the FIA for 'removing this blight on Federal society'. Executive Agent Viola Trask suggested that "this success was only possible due to the detailed information volunteered by Jan Sandoval, one of the Red Family's founders." It is widely assumed that Church's arrest will follow soon, effectively eliminating the cartel.GalNet: Red Family Cartel Raids Successful 11 JUL 3305 *Jan Sandoval, a founder of the Red Family cartel, has revealed why she surrendered to the Federal Intelligence Agency. According to Executive Agent Viola Trask, Sandoval has provided proof that the Red Family has developed a new designer narcotic, genetically engineered to be far more addictive than all other substances traded on the black market. "It's clear that such a narcotic would ruin billions of lives throughout Federal space," said Trask. "Sandoval sees herself as a businesswoman, not a mass murderer. Such an operation is incompatible with her principles. Sandoval also explained that she failed to prevent cartel kingpin Oberon Church from manufacturing the new product, leaving her with no choice but to request help from the proper authorities. For this, I commend her. Using additional details contained within this testimony, FIA field agents are already engaged in disrupting Red Family operations. We are confident that we can finally bring down this notorious criminal empire."GalNet: Cartel Leader Exposes New Narcotic Menace 05 JUL 3305 *The Federal Intelligence Agency headquarters in Olympus Village has been infiltrated by a mercenary unit attempting to murder Jan Sandoval, one of the Red Family cartel's founders. Executive Agent Viola Trask gave an account to the press: "This was an extraordinary breach of the FIA's most secure location. The mercenaries were highly trained professionals carrying false identification to bypass initial checks. It's clear that they were targeting Sandoval, who is currently in protective custody at FIA headquarters. Fortunately, our security systems exposed the intruders before they could reach her, and the threat was swiftly neutralised. This assassination attempt reinforces our belief that the information Sandoval offers is not only genuine but also a legitimate threat to the Red Family's existence. Interviews with Sandoval are ongoing, and we are reviewing her testimony in detail."GalNet: Hit Squad Targets Cartel Leader 29 JUN 3305 *Jan Sandoval, a known founder of the infamous Red Family drug cartel, has unexpectedly handed herself in to the Federal Intelligence Agency. Executive Agent Viola Trask gave a summary of this development: "It's not unheard of for criminals to present themselves at FIA headquarters in Olympus Village, but Sandoval is by far the most notorious individual to do so. Sandoval has stated that she is willing to testify against all prominent members of the cartel, an action that would effectively dismantle it. She has been placed in protective custody, and I will be personally handling her case." The Red Family is a well-established syndicate that supplies illegal narcotics across multiple systems. Within its hierarchy, Sandoval is believed to be second only to kingpin Oberon Church, who is among the most wanted criminals in the Federation.GalNet: Red Family Leader Surrenders 20 APR 3305 *Taja Gavaris, the CFO of Rackham Capital Investments, has unexpectedly resigned from her position and subsequently emigrated from Federal space. Several other employees who were loyal to Gavaris resigned alongside her. All chose to waive their final salaries and bonuses, which totalled approximately 365 million credits according to sources within the company. Journalist Bryanna Blanco commented in The Federal Times: "It has become apparent that the Federal Intelligence Agents who acquired our data on Zachary Rackham were in fact imposters working for him, employing fake credentials. With our research, Rackham would be capable of blackmailing fellow ex-pirate Taja Gavaris into resigning – the corporate equivalent of assassinating a rival. Naturally, we cannot prove this is what has occurred. But rest assured that we'll continue keeping a close eye on Calico Zack." The Federal Times also confirmed that a donation of 36.5 million credits has been received from Rackham Capital Investments, "in recognition of the organisation's dedication to ethical journalism".GalNet: Taja Gavaris Resigns as Rackham CFO 12 APR 3305 *The Federal Intelligence Agency has denied that it is conducting a criminal investigation of Rackham Capital Investments. A spokesperson for the FIA gave the following statement: "Contrary to recent statements by the journalist Bryanna Blanco, we did not contact her seeking to obtain documentation, and are not running any investigation. There is no evidence of criminality within Rackham Capital Investments. Our agency has received charitable donations from that organisation in the past, and Mr Rackham himself is a long-standing member of the FIA Civilian Oversight Board. Such a relationship would not be possible if we had any doubts about the integrity of Mr Rackham's business dealings." Bryanna Blanco published a response in The Federal Times: "If this is true, then who were the FIA agents that visited our offices? I spoke to them personally and asked to see their credentials. Who has obtained our data regarding the criminal histories of Zachary Rackham and many others?" 11 APR 3305 *The Children of Tothos cult has been forcibly disbanded following its recent attempt to destroy Archambault Terminal with a nuclear weapon. The aftermath of the crisis was described by Ethan Takahashi of the Federal Times: "There has been widespread gratitude to the Federal Intelligence Agency for saving millions of lives. Senior Agent Rochelle Karim was praised for exploiting Barnabas Cole's acceptance of new followers, giving her tactical team an opportunity to infiltrate the cult’s ranks. Celebrations have been coloured by the news that hundreds of starport citizens were ritually murdered before the cultists could be apprehended. The FIA has vowed to carry out a review of other fringe religions with a view to preventing similar tragedies. Questions are also being asked about the regulation of nuclear research. It is unknown if the Lucifer Device was unique or if other portable mass-casualty weapons have been secretly developed."GalNet: Children of Tothos Disbands 04 APR 3305 *The Children of Tothos cult has been prevented from detonating a nuclear weapon intended to destroy Archambault Terminal. Crime correspondent for the Federal Times, Ethan Takahashi, delivered this special report: "Terror struck the starport when cult leader Barnabas Cole announced the final ceremony to summon their deity, Tothos, by sacrificing millions of people. As Cole prepared to activate the Lucifer Device he was shot dead by one of his followers, who subsequently revealed herself as Senior Agent Rochelle Karim. Other Federal Intelligence Agency operatives moved to arrest Cole's acolytes and secure the control deck. We've since learned that Karim's unit was posing as Tothos worshippers eager to join the cult. They had staged the death of a team member to receive access to the starport. The Lucifer Device has now been disarmed and secured, while station services are returning to normal."GalNet: Starport Saved from Destruction 04 APR 3305 *The Federal Times has been asked to assist with a criminal investigation into Rackham Capital Investments. Journalist Bryanna Blanco reported on the details: "Operatives from the Federal Intelligence Agency have contacted our offices regarding the recent deaths at Zachary Rackham's company. We are cooperating with their inquiry and have agreed to share all relevant documentation. The Federal Times has been monitoring the suspicious activities of 'Calico Zack' for years, so we're relieved that the authorities are at last taking these allegations seriously. Our discoveries about Taja Gavaris – who seems to be clearing the path up the corporate ladder by any means necessary – are of particular concern. We expect Rackham, Gavaris and many other ex-pirates masquerading as businessmen to answer all charges brought against them."GalNet: Rackham Under Investigation 30 MAR 3305 *The occupant of a cryogenic pod recovered from an abandoned outpost used by the Far God sect has been revived successfully. 17 year old Kiona O'Connor has been confirmed as the occupant. Following medical checks and an extended debriefing by the Federal Intelligence Agency, she made this statement to Vox Galactica: "I'd been homeless for a long time when the monks took me in. I never understood much about the Far God, really…I just needed to get off the streets. A lot of people there were like me. Somehow I ended up at the outpost, where they put us all into suspended animation. I've no idea what happened after that. I'm just grateful to be alive. I hope the others are too…I hope they got whatever they were praying for." The FIA has contacted Kiona's father, John O'Connor, and arranged for her to be escorted to her family home.GalNet: Far God Survivor Revived 23 MAR 3305 *The Federal Intelligence Agency has discovered an intact cryogenic pod underneath an outpost once used by Far God worshippers. Freelance reporter Alexei Keel broke the news on Vox Galactica: "The FIA survey team had been scanning the abandoned base on Etain 4 c with customised military sensors. It's thought this operation is part of a search for a missing undercover agent who infiltrated the Far God cult. A faint power source was detected in a collapsed underground chamber, which led agents to a solitary cryogenic pod hidden beneath tons of debris. Once excavated, it was conveyed to a medical facility where efforts to safely revive its occupant are now underway. There was no way of identifying who is inside the pod. But it seems likely that they are one of the adherents who recorded audio logs at the site, prior to entering suspended animation to await the Far God."GalNet: Survivor Found at Far God Outpost 22 MAR 3305 *Archambault Terminal in the Chun Tstar system remains under threat of nuclear destruction by the Children of Tothos. Senior Agent Rochelle Karim updated the media: "Despite the best efforts of our negotiators, the cultists remain in control of the starport and still intend to detonate the Lucifer Device. This 300 megaton weapon is capable of wiping out Archambault Terminal, along with the starport's entire population. Their leader, Barnabas Cole, has transmitted messages via the starport's comms array, repeating claims of 'preparing to bring Tothos's light to us all'. There is no mention of a deity named Tothos in historical or mythical records, which suggests the faith was recently founded by Cole. Despite this, several civilian ships arrived in the Chun Tstar system over the past few days, attracted by Cole's sermons and seeking to join the cult. The FIA is monitoring the situation closely."GalNet: Cultist Occupation of Starport Continues 14 MAR 3305 *Archambault terminal in the Chun Tstar system has been overtaken by the Children of Tothos cult, who are threatening to detonate a stolen nuclear weapon. Senior Agent Rochelle Karim gave this statement: "Most services at Archambault terminal have shut down as a result of the control deck's occupation by Children of Tothos adherents. It's evident that personnel are obeying the cultists' orders for fear that they will use the Lucifer Device. Millions of people remain at the starport, making a frontal assault too risky. FIA negotiators are taking steps to open a dialogue and resolve the situation peacefully." The cult's leader, Barnabas Cole, transmitted a brief message using Archambault terminal's communications array: "At last, we have found the place where our testament's light will shine. Join us. When the ceremony is complete, you will all see Tothos as we do."GalNet: Nuclear Threat Shuts Down Starport 08 MAR 3305 *The Federal Intelligence Agency continues to search for the Children of Tothos, a fringe cult that has stolen a nuclear weapon. Ethan Takahashi, crime correspondent for The Federal Times, reported: "The FIA has rooted out additional cultists within the Zlota system. All fervently worship their charismatic leader, Barnabas Cole, but none seem to know his current location or plans. The Children of Tothos believe they were chosen by a demonic being that exists 'in the spaces between the stars'. Cole claims that only he, aided by select adherents, can summon Tothos with an enormous ceremonial sacrifice. Criminal psychologists fear that Cole's egotism permits any act that justifies his delusions, including detonation of a nuclear warhead. Since the recently stolen Lucifer Device is both portable and undetectable by security scans, practically any location might be chosen for the cult's apocalyptic ceremony."GalNet: Hunt for Children of Tothos Continues 01 MAR 3305 *The Federal Intelligence Agency has announced that a stolen nuclear weapon known as the Lucifer Device is in the possession of a fringe cult known as the Children of Tothos. Senior Agent Rochelle Karim gave the following statement: "Several executives at Zlota Federal Holdings have confessed to being secret members of the Children of Tothos. They were present for a ceremony held by the cult's leader, Barnabas Cole, last December. One executive, Councillor Willard Morgenstern, was also covertly funding an unrelated criminal enterprise to develop portable nuclear weapons. While under the influence of various substances, Councillor Morgenstern disclosed details of the research outpost to the cult. We believe that Barnabas Cole and his followers used this information to raid the outpost and obtain the Lucifer Device. The FIA is conducting an interstellar manhunt to locate these individuals, and are treating them as highly dangerous suspects."GalNet: Cult Obtains Nuclear Weapon 22 FEB 3305 *The Federal Intelligence Agency has traced the funding of an illegal nuclear research outpost to the Zlota system. Senior Agent Rochelle Karim provided the following details: "Having successfully decrypted the outpost’s communications, we have determined that Zlota Federal Holdings was financing these unregistered research projects. Several of the organisation's principal figures were covertly redirecting public funds to construct portable nuclear weapons. We suspect that one of these individuals became greedy and arranged for the outpost to be raided, acquiring the prototype Lucifer Device to subsequently sell on the black market. The FIA is currently questioning the Zlota Executive Council to learn more. It is crucial that we locate the Lucifer Device, which poses a serious threat to public safety."GalNet: Funding for Stolen Nuclear Weapon Traced 16 FEB 3305 *The Federal Intelligence Agency has discovered that a nuclear weapon has been taken from an unregistered outpost. Senior Agent Rochelle Karim made the following statement: "Further examination of the outpost discovered last week confirms that it was home to unlicensed nuclear research. Personnel at the site were constructing a portable fusion warhead codenamed the Lucifer Device. One operational prototype was produced, but we have failed to locate it. Our assumption is that whoever invaded the base now possesses a movable bomb with a 300 megaton yield – enough to destroy an entire city. This investigation is a top priority and we are exploring all available leads."GalNet: Nuclear Weapon Stolen 08 FEB 3305 *A Federal Navy vessel has reported the discovery of an unregistered outpost with all occupants murdered, following a response to an automatic distress signal. The incident is being investigated by the Federal Intelligence Agency. Senior Agent Rochelle Karim made the following statement: "This remote lunar base was designed to prevent detection, and yet it has been located and invaded by unknown forces who chose to gun down its inhabitants. It appears access codes were used to bypass security systems, as there are no signs of forced entry. Initial findings suggest the outpost was dedicated to advanced nuclear research. This may have been a targeted attack in order to steal a power source, a weapon, or valuable data. We are conducting a thorough examination of the site, and expect to learn more soon."GalNet: Secret Research Outpost Attacked 29 SEP 3304 *Senior Agent Micah Whitefield announced that the FIA had closed its investigation of the Far God cult. Whitefield told the media: "The information provided by Gethin Okonkwo on the inner workings of the Far God sect has been verified as genuine. In the absence of any evidence regarding communication with the Thargoids, our investigation is concluded. All worshippers who were detained have now been released. We are indebted to Mr Okonkwo for his highly detailed report. We had hoped to gain similar insights via our own undercover agent, who infiltrated the sect, but we are still awaiting his report." Dr. Alfred Ulyanov commented: "I offer the highest praise to Gethin Okonkwo, whose dedication has confirmed the innocuous nature of the Far God faith. Sadly, this experience illustrates that intolerance and fear of the 'other' remain deeply embedded in human nature, no matter how advanced our species becomes."GalNet: Far God Cult Investigation Ends 07 SEP 3304 *The FIA remained unable to explain the disappearances of Far God cultists and continued to find hive-chapels empty. Arrests of possible Thargoid sympathizers expanded to the associates and family members of known Far God cultists. Independent reporter Gethin Okonkwo and Dr. Jameelah Griffin were also arrested, and several religious freedom advocacy groups were shut down. Senior Agent Micah Whitefield stated: "We will leave no stone unturned in our mission to identify Thargoid influences. The disappearance of Far God chapters is clearly a coordinated operation of either human or alien design. We warn anyone who may be harbouring cult members that they are impeding a Federal investigation, and will face criminal charges."GalNet: Thargoid-Sympathiser Arrests Increase 23 AUG 3304 *The Federal Intelligence Agency reported that Far God cult members were disappearing in large numbers. Hive-chapels in Federal space raided by the FIA were found empty, and reports from independent systems stated that entire chapters of the cult were disappearing overnight. Senior Agent Whitefield stated: "On several occasions, our agents have entered hive-chapels only to discover them completely empty. Intelligence from independent systems describes how entire chapters of the sect have disappeared overnight. We suspect that adherents are starting to abandon the cult and attempting to return to normal life. We urge everyone to report such individuals to the FIA so we can investigate potential connection to the Thargoids." However, Dr. Jameelah Griffin of the Galactic Interfaith Commune commented that there were no known cases of Far God cultists returning to their friends or family, and the disappearances remained a mystery.GalNet: Far God Cultists Vanishing 17 AUG 3304 *The investigation of the Far God cult entered a new stage with the arrest of Dr. Alfred Ulyanov and his family at their home in the Rana system by FIA agents. Dr. Ulyanov was a leading authority on the Far God cult, and his research materials and computer systems were also confiscated. Professor Siobhan Vogel of the Interstellar Association of Universities registered a formal complaint against Ulyanov's arrest. Senior Agent Whitefield elaborated on the situation: "When it comes to possible Thargoid allies, we cannot afford to overlook anything. Dr Ulyanov's involvement with the Far God cult makes him a valid person of interest. We are also investigating the Galactic Interfaith Commune, the Spiritual Freedom Movement and other organisations that have supported Thargoid worshippers."GalNet: Ulyanov Arrested 09 AUG 3304 *The FIA continued arresting Far God cultists, with Senior Agent Whitefield stating, "This operation is purely a security matter. Under Federal law, any action that undermines enemy activity during wartime is legal, including the suspension of civil liberties. We are expanding our investigation to include all members of this organisation and anyone with a connection to it." Media channels reported a division in public opinion regarding the FIA's actions. Some saw the arrests as illegal and tantamount to religious persecution. Others claimed that the Far God worshippers have invited suspicion upon themselves, and that the detainments were justified.GalNet: Further Arrests of Far God Cultists 03 AUG 3304 *The Federal Intelligence Agency launched an investigation into the Far God cult. Several members of the sect were arrested for interrogation. Senior Agent Micah Whitefield released a statement: "Given the organisation's proclaimed interest in the Thargoids, it is vital that we confirm they are not in contact with Thargoid forces, or being influenced by them. The FIA is working with local security agencies across many systems to ascertain the truth." The Rewired news service broadcast footage of armed Federal troops forcing their way into the cult's hive-chapels and dragging cult members into armoured vehicles. There was no sign of resistance from the Far God adherents. References Category:Federation Category:Security forces